User talk:Pryamus
I remember there used to be a welcome page here with instructions how to fill out a profile, but I lost it ((( pity. Pryamus (talk) 09:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Pryamus! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on User talk:Pryamus! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Re: Items That's something you should ask Tephra about. I'm inclined to say that each item should have its own page and be updated as needed for what it's worth. I think the template system works satisfactorily as is right now.--Hawki (talk) 23:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Vandals It is not advisable to talk to anonymous IP vandals as it may only encourage them further. Generally, an admin will quickly spot them and take action, but if you think someone is behaving exceptionally bad, you may report them here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : Understood. Well, just don't like them ever since I started to edit wiki projects... But overall, I agree with you. Could not resist, sorry. Pryamus (talk) 06:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : P.S. And that one at least has gone silent... Bounties Hi I have heaps more but not sure how to add them corectly is there a way i can message you what i have and you can do it correctly? i am currently in chat. *I have over 70 bounties currently for act 1 can i just give them to you? Hellfire rings 10 rings? Blizzard's database only lists 5 rings, where are the other 5? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:01, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really see a need for the articles to be merged. Blizzard has a separate page for each ring. I guess if you can give me a reason other than the fact that they are nearly identical, as that alone I don't consider a good reason. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:34, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::There already is a page called just Hellfire Ring. Currently it is a disambiguation for the other five rings. If you want to expand it into a general HFR article, that's fine. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:42, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Item pages What is the reason behind changing the section headers on item pages to say Stats (Level x) when the level is already mentioned in the article? This seems superfluous and somewhat messy-looking to me. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:19, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :There are no rules against it, I just think it looks sloppy to have that in a section header. How we present information should be how Blizzard presents it, but I haven't seen anything concerning dynamic stats, so I don't really know how it is conveyed. I compared the Fleeting Strap article with the Game Guide entry, and the stats are identical, but the Game Guide gives no indication that those stats are only for level 70 (it also looks like the article here is missing a lot of crafting information). So am I missing something or is Blizzard just ignoring the concept of dynamic stats? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I guess you can keep doing what you were doing then. I would have preferred to have written the 'level x' information elsewhere from the section header, but if it's already that way in a hundred or so pages, there's little sense if going back over them all. As for crafting, I'm not sure what you mean by the Magic template, the Magic template only makes the text violet. Before the item update, I just wrote all of the items and their amounts in. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:37, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I suppose a template could be made that could hold a certain number of materials, identified by the editor by article, though we'd need to figure out the maximum amount of materials required by a single item. Is this something along the lines of your thinking? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:27, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Article Improvement I don't have any particular suggestions for article improvement, more or less just carry on as is. Fact of the matter is, practically everything on the wiki needs improvement or inclusion of some kind. If you want the full story, the wiki used to have different adminship (guy called Dannr), when the wiki picked up steam after D3 was announced (at which point it had less than 500 articles). I think D3 kinda dampened enthusiasm, hence the hodge podge of different info. Anyway, yeah, monster and item articles seem to be where your strengths and passions lie, so keep at it. BTW, you may want to look at this if you have time - I've attempted to standardize epigraphs, so if you don't have any objections, it'll be good to use for all intro quotes for monster articles (using the act they appear in as the source).--Hawki (talk) 02:38, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Dude You're awesome! Keep up the good work. Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 11:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Deleting old articles I'd really need to know which ones need deleting versus which ones are just stubs that need expanding. If you don't want to edit each article to add the template, what about just compiling a list of page titles and posting it on my talk page? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hexing Pants Why did you go about deleting all my synergy sections concerning Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan? When a person is crowd controlled, it detrimentally affects the bonus from the pants. Reducing the time of this control effect will thus synergize well with the pants. Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 13:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) : Hexing pants reduce damage when standing still. CC makes the player stand still. Thus, reducing the time of the CC will allow the player to begin moving sooner. When the player is moving they will again gain the bonus from the pants. Reducing CC directly affects the player's damage when using these pants. Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 14:04, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: The note is great. I still think Ice Climbers are noteworthy though. Would you be opposed to adding the Synergy section back in, but only put Ice Climbers and Fire Walkers in it? Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 14:14, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::From what I have read, they are good with an actively mobile skill like Whirlwind for the barb or Strafe for DH. Also good with a Wand of Woh centered wizard. I don't know if it affects pets, but if it does they would be amazing for a pet doc. Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 14:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Edit Trends Okay, I have to interject at this point. While your edits are constructive overall, there are a no. of trends I want to address: *Images: Please categorize images you upload. If you don't want to attribute sources in the upload description, fine - I can live with that. But a lack of categorization runs the risk of them being lost in the event they're taken out of an article. *Language Style: There's two trends I want to address in your writing of articles. The first is the use of "you" when dealing with items/monsters, as in "you will want to use this item/kill this monster." The use of second person is generally frowned upon as it's considered an unprofessional writing form—in this context, it is far better to use "(the) player(s), depending on how the article is based on. You're not the only one to do this, but the less use of "you," the better. The second part is joking quirks. There's no key example, but I've noticed a few times when captions in images have been intentionally joke-based, such as the Cuddle Bear text of "It may look funny, but on adequate difficulty they can tear her apart in 5 seconds." Yes, it's true, and yes, it's based on a joke article. But the language is very iffy because it's a case of "author's voice," where the author is bringing personal interpretation into something. That's inevitable in some cases (e.g. item uses), but in such cases, it's superfluous. If people find something funny, they can do it on their own terms. It isn't the provision of an editor to try and provide that humor for them, especially since Diablo is in the dark fantasy genre, where humor is the exception rather than the rule. *Referencing: The soul article is a recent example. No, you're by far not the only one to not take this into account, but if you're editing lore-based articles, the lore needs sources. The average item or monster article won't need a source because its game of origin is specified, and it stands to reason that all info presented in said article (in a gameplay sense) will come from the game itself, and is down to author interpretation anyway. Lore is different because it comes from a variety of sources. Heck, the soul article, small as it is, cites 7 sources, 8 if you include the epigraph, and some of the info you posted is still in need of a source. Posting lore-based info without sources runs the risk of allowing false information to be inserted without notice, and undermines a wiki's credibility. Same reason why bibliographies are in reference books. If, for whatever reason, you can't follow these guidelines, you don't have to worry too much. Your edits are very much net positive. But as someone with limited time, and the need to split up 'wiki time' across numerous wikis, it would make my job a lot easier if the amount of 'cleanup' I had to do was reduced.--Hawki (talk) 12:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :I've looked up the relevant D1/D2 spells and added the info. Kulle is iffy though, as it's more a case of him never actually being killed rather than having his soul summoned back (Horadrim couldn't kill him, hence why they divided his body).--Hawki (talk) 14:16, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Unique monster pages That sounds great. Unique monsters was where I was planning on going next, so more information before I create those pages would be great. Your examples look fine to me, I can't think of a better way to organize them right now. So how do you want to share this information? I think a google doc would be pretty great, so as to not clutter each other's talk pages with monster info. Your favorite Demon Hunter, Nebiksrazu (talk) 13:47, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Succubus images I was examining your user page and saw where you wrote "I want to add a pic to Succubus article, but there are little to no censored screenshots of them." I don't know what the uncensored screenshots you're thinking of depict, but Wikia allows graphic images as long as they fit the context of the wiki. Unedited screenshots taken directly from the game would be acceptable. Fanart or any other non-Blizzard pictures of succubi with graphic content would start crossing the line, and would probably be removed by an admin. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:47, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :There was a time when Wikia was coming down hard on all nudity, however, they got a bit of backlash from the community saying their censorship policies were going a bit overboard. Wikia set the context policy, which as far as I know, is still the latest ruling on the matter. Unless Wikia staff come here and tell us otherwise, all official Blizzard-made images are permitted, no matter what they depict, as long as they are being used properly in the proper articles. If any non-Wikia staff say otherwise, tell them to take it up with Wikia (or me). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:17, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Legendary format Hmm... did not know items changed by season. Honestly, I'd say you be the judge, but if you are really concerned about making a bad choice, make up a sample of each variation so you/I/anyone can look them over. I don't think I can make an informed choice without actually seeing what you are suggesting. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Seems fine, although it occurs to me that Diablo II had Ladder-only items. While not the same thing, I suppose they are similar in a way. You could see an example of how it was done for D2 items here. Whether you want to try mimicking that style or not is up to you. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Images I hope in your message to Ishi Clarke, you weren't implying that he steal images from someone else's website, that would not be good. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :If someone takes a screenshot of their game, even though the game belongs to Blizzard, the screenshot belongs to them. We cannot use other people's works without their permission or attribution. That website is copyrighted, and I don't see anywhere on it where the author gives permission to use its contents. If any images are lifted off a site when the author hasn't given permission and the images are published here without attribution, they are stolen. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what kind of advice you're looking for, but I guess my advice is don't publish any images you did not create yourself or from any site that is not operated by Blizzard (who has legally released all of their content for non-commercial use). There are some sites that do give permission, but it makes everything much simpler to not even bother looking for them. If you want to try getting permission from individual people, go right ahead, but in my opinion, the effort involved isn't worth it. Copyrights are complicated, and I hardly understand them myself, so I prefer to stay as clear from copyright infringements as possible and walk the better safe than sorry route. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:10, June 24, 2014 (UTC) That depends, do the picture we already have have attributions in their descriptions? If not, they either need them added, or they have to go. Technically, we should dump everything that was acquired without permission, but attributions are required on content licensed under CC-BY-SA. Most likely many of the images found on random websites are not CC-BY-SA, but the authors probably won't complain if we treated them as if they were. If they do complain, we can just remove their specific images. Whenever an image is uploaded here, it is supposed to have the Licensing on it (a lot of people ignore licensing, including me ). If you can't find a license that works with the image, you shouldn't use the image. So for images lifted off random websites, we have: *Fair Use? Nope, this might work for Uncyclopedia, but we really have no reason to declare Fair Use here. *Own Image? Obviously not... *Wikimedia? Obviously not... *Free Licenses? Well here's where CC-BY-SA falls, which if we give attributions, we can say they are (unless the author complains). *Public Domain? We will almost certainly never upload public domain images to the Diablo Wiki. *Copyrighted, but with Author's Permission? This is the license we should be using, but need the authors permission first. Basically, this means if we have images here without attribution, permission, or proper license, they are stolen. Blizzard already gave their permission in the legal section on their site, so everything we have taken from the data base and Arreat Summit are ok (these should use the Copyrighted, but with Author's Permission license), and everything uploaded by the person who created the image (including screenshots) is ok (should use the Own Image license). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:15, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :That's good. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Images...again Well, not again per se, but thought it better to separate talk page entries. Anyway, I can see the image fine, but I wouldn't worry about it. The inability to see certain images is more a wiki glitch than a user one. Happens every so often, but usually resolves itself within a short period of time.--Hawki (talk) 11:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day!!!!! happy birthday, Pryamus!!! DominusMortem (talk) 01:39, August 23, 2014 (UTC)